


I'll Do Anything

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is working as a principal at a high school. Castiel is the father of the kid who always gets in trouble. Dean really likes Castiel, and Castiel is willing to do anything to get his son out of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Do Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my lovely anon on tumblr that suggested I write this. Hopefully you enjoy and don't mind that this took so long for me to type up c:

Dean was seated behind his oak desk, feet propped up as he twiddled his thumbs, humming Smoke on the Water. He was anxouisly waiting for Jimmy's father to arrive so they can discuss the punishments available. Jimmy was a regular troublemaker, and he needed a new punishment. Clearly the usual suspensions weren't being efective.

Dean actually had butterflies in his stomach. He really enjoyed speaking with Jimmy's father. His name was Castiel, and Dean thought he had the most incredible blue eyes he had ever seen. He had never felt this way toward anyone before, and he wasn't sure how to deal with it. All he knew was that eveytime he spoke to Castiel, he wanted more of him.

Finally there was a knock at the door, and Dean nearly leaped out of his chair to open it. When he did, Castiel was standing there, his crystal blue eyes looking straight into Dean's. 

"Castiel," Dean welcomed with a smile. "Please, take a seat," he insisted, placing his hand on Castiel's shoulder. Castiel felt a chill run through him at that touch and bit his lower lip, hoping Dean hadn't noticed it.

Once Castiel was seated, Dean sat on top of his desk in front of him, only having to stare down at him slightly. Castiel shifted in the chair a bit, crossing his legs. He didn't want Dean to know that he was actually getting turned on.

"I understand that Jimmy has caused more trouble?" Castiel began.

"Yeah," Dean stated. "He doesn't seem to change, even after all the punishments he's recieved."

"He can be a good kid," Castiel offered. "I really don't want him to get in trouble anymore. Is there anything I could do?"

Dean paused at this offer. _There's a lot you could do for me_ , he thought. Maybe this was the chance he could do everything he wanted to do to Castiel. Meanwhile, Castiel was studying Dean's expression. He was thinking about what he said earlier, and he actually really wanted to do Dean.

"Alright," Dean said after a while. "Here's something you can do." He paused again to let that sink in. "You can masturbate with me."

"W-what?" Castiel managed. He hadn't realised it, but Dean was slowly feeling himself through his jeans. His erection was obvious, and Castiel just wanted to Dean's, not his own.

Suddenly Dean flattened himself on his back on the desk, and slowly moved his hand from his belly all the way down into his pants. Though Dean couldn't see it, Castiel was licking his lips eagerly. 

Then Dean began to feel his erection, making soft audible groans, causing to Castiel quiver.  
Dean was sliding his hand faster now, feeling the tip of his cock with his thumb, making him involentarily buck up. He made sure not to reach his climax, becuase he wanted Castiel to do something, since he wasn't doing anything but watch.

"C'mon Cas," Dean breathed as he pulled down his pants and boxers. He sat back up on the desk and beckoned for Castiel to come forward. He obeyed, placing his hands gingerly on Dean's thighs. Dean leaned in close to him, grazed Castiel's ear with his lips and whispered, "Get out of those pants so I can fuck you."

He did as he was told and, as fast as he could, got out of his pants and underwear, throwing them to the side. He tried to lean in to kiss Dean, but he pushed him away a little.

"No yet, Cas. I want you to turn around."

Castiel did, and waited in agony as Dean took his sweet time looking at Castiel's ass, grabbing it with his hands. He stretched it, licking it teasingly on the side. He then let go and reached for the lube in his desk drawer. He always had it just in case he got to do this. He sqeezed the contents of the tube into his hand and tossed it behind him. He then rubbed some on Castiel, making sure to get some on his thighs.

Castiel moaned loadly at this and tried to grab Dean's hands without looking behind him. When he did, he pulled Dean's finger and, bending over for him, placed it inside of him.

"Please fuck me," Castiel muttered through clenched teeth.

Dean chuckled, insterting a second finger into Castiel's ass. He slowly worked it in, then out, then in deeper and faster, and so forth until Castiel was breathing hard and fast. He added a third finger, then fourth.

"Oh Dean. AhHHHH!" Castiel shouted. Dean got him in just the right spot. Now that he knew where it was, Dean quickly took his fingers out and placed his dick in. Castiel gasped as he fucked him fast. The sound of his balls slapping against him made Castiel push himself into Dean harder. 

Dean was about to cum, but he didn't slow down. If anything, he went faster. Once he did, he cumed inside of Castiel. When Castiel felt this warmth inside of him, he cumed all over the floor beneath him.

For a moment they kind of stood there, looking at each other. Castiel akwardly put his close back on, and so did Dean. 

"That was interesting," Castiel concluded.

"That was awesome," Dean smiled.


End file.
